


i can't help but love you

by tommocrying



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Braids, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, cute af, kinda hair pulling kink, like really kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommocrying/pseuds/tommocrying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve like to play with Bucky's hair. It makes Bucky feel sleepy</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't help but love you

**Author's Note:**

> let's just say I saw this fanart about steve braiding bucky's hair and got inspired  
> (link to the fanart https://twitter.com/Mizoreki/status/741159807403630592)

The tv was on but none of the two man was paying attention to it. Steve was laying on the couch while Bucky was sitting on the ground, supporting his head on the couch while Steve played with his hair. 

That's how their lazy nights usually go. Steve will turn on the tv and spread himself confortably on the couch and Bucky would sit down on the floor, head close to Steve's chest. 

Sometimes Steve liked to tease him. He wouldn't touch Bucky's hair until he was almost silently begging for it. Bucky would slightly move his head, trying to touch Steve and somehow show him what he wants. Sometimes he would snort and mumble incoherent things and look at Steve with pleading eyes while Steve pretend he is watching the tv. But what amused Steve even more is when Bucky gets impatient, he looks at Steve with fire in his eyes and just says ''Steve'' and when Steve looks at him he just shakes his head a little and if Steve still don't give in Bucky's expression will soften and he will say ''please Steve'' very quietly. 

When Steve finally gives in and starts playing with his hair Bucky seems to go boneless, almost purring like a cat.

Today Steve didn't tease Bucky. He had a nightmare on the night before and was uneasy and anxious the whole day so Steve figured out this was one of the days Bucky needed a little more comfort and care then usually.

His fingers were intertwined in Bucky's hair when he had an idea.

He montioned Bucky to give him some space so that he could sit on the ground behind him. 

Bucky looked at Steve, confusion all over his face, Steve's lips turned up a little, forming a small smile. He then closed the distance between them and kissed Bucky's cheeks and then moved to his mouth. Bucky didn't moved for a while, letting Steve kiss his whole face, moving to his eyelids and jaw and then his neck. 

Suddenly Steve stopped and whispered on Bucky's ear ''I want you to turn you back to me now and be very still''

A chill ran through Bucky's spine while he did what Steve asked. 

Steve then started to play with his hair again, but this time it was different, not so lazy like before. It was like Steve had some goal in mind, moving his fingers surely through his hair.

Some minutes after Bucky was starting to feel sleepy, his eyelids were heavy as he let out a breathy sigh when Steve scratched a especially pleasurable spot. 

Bucky was almost asleep when Steve started pulling his hair a little. Bucky knew it wasn't supposed to be anything sexual but he couldn't stop a small moan coming out of his mouth.

Steve had a cheeky smile on his face behind Bucky's back.

Bucky was getting more and more frustrated at the minute and started leaning his head behind, hoping Steve would get the hint and would start kissing his neck or giving him something that wasn't just his fingers.

But Steve would just stead him while saying his name with a warning tone.

After a while Steve stopped what he was doing and said he was done, then he left saying he would go shower (everything with a cheeky smile on his face, the teasing bastard). Leaving a confused and frustrated Bucky at the living room.

Bucky then got up, determined to get something more from Steve. But as soon as he got into the bathroom the first thing he saw was his reflection on the bathroom mirror. 

His hair was full of little delicate braids.

He stood frozen on his spot in front of the mirror for what felt like forever, wide eyes staring at his own reflection. The long hair that once was a symbol of the power hydra had over him, symbol to his submission to the pain and orders was now full of braids, braids made by Steve with his delicate fingers. And suddenly he felt overwhelmed by love.

Steve then got out of the shower, and with a towel around his waist and hugged Bucky from behind, his arms a little wet from the shower but embracing Bucky with warm.

''You are beautiful Bucky, I need you to know that'' Steve whispered on Bucky's ear, starting to kiss his whole face again.


End file.
